Peeta's surprise
by NinkSmiley
Summary: My first (written) fan fiction. Please tell me what you think about my writing style because I'm seriously thinking about writing books. Peeta decides to surprise Katniss, but Katniss thinks it's something else. Or whatever I'm a mess at describing stories,


I knock on the door. "Peeta let me in!" "No! Go hunting!"

Peeta's been acting strange all day. The first surprise was that when I woke up Peeta was still asleep. He's usually up way earlier than I am. Then when he woke up he said I have a lot of things to do today. First I had to get vodka for Haymitch. Then I had to help in the bakery athe now he sends me hunting! No mistakes I love hunting but we have enough food and I went in the woods yesterday. Then a though flashes through my mind.

He's having an affair.

No. No don't be stupid. Peeta would never do that. Though he's been acting Weird for the past two weeks. I just decide this is too much to think about and I go in the forest and make a really long daisy chain. I remember when I used to do them with Prim. I think about how I want my kids to get along like me and Prim did. But I don't want to have kids. Never ever. Besides if Peeta doesn't really love me why bother?

Shut up. He's not having an affair. I mean if he didn't love me why did he then save my life? Multiple times. Or maybe he didn't mean to save me. What if it was all for the show? And now he just can't crush my believes?

My name is Katniss Everdeen. I am 20 years old. I come from district 12. I participated in Hunger Games and Quater Quell. I was in a war. Now it's peace and I live again in 12 with Peeta Mellark. We've been togheter for two years. Though I'm not sure if he still loves me. He is probably tired of me. He might even hate me.

Okay now I feel even worse. I feel tears picking in my eyes and I try hard to swallow them. I decide I will talk to Peeta tonight.

"What are you doing here all alone, sweetheart?" It's Haymitch. "Well you seem ridiciusly sober," I answer. "Oh yeah. I decided to spare it for tonight. Here I bought you a little thank you gift for the vodka," he offers me a bottle of champane . "I don't drink," I say."Suit yourself," he says and walks off. Sometimes he just annoys me so much. But he saved mine and Peeta's life so I can't really hate him.

I go back to the house and knock on the door. "Can I come in now? It's been an hour!" Peeta's head looks out. "Yes, yes come with me,". He squeezes out the door, clearly trying to hide the room with his body. He grabs my hand. I feel flattered but at the same time weird, scared and slightly uncomfortable. He walks me around the house. I notice all the courtians are veiled. He takes me through the back door and into the bedroom. He says: "Wait here,". Then he opens the wardrobe and takes a beautiful simple light green dress out of it. "Your mom sent that. Why don't you try it on?" he says and steps out of the room. I try it on and it fits me perfectly. He came I the roo and said: "Oh my god you look beatutiful!" I can feel myself blushing. He takes my hand and takes me to the living room. I gasp. Peeta spent all day decorating the room and baking cookies and I can see he's painted something, but it's covered with cloth. He says:"Do you want to see my painting?" I nod. He takes the cloth off. I see myself in my green dress and there's Peeta kneeling before me. On the bottom of the pating I see words with Peeta's handwriting:Will you marry me?

"Oh my god... But how did you...yes!" he kisses me and I feel relieved and happy. I see he's been planing it for a long time. And he had it all planned. The dress, the painting and the evening light shining on the daisy chains. He even filled a tin bucket with dandelions. We spend the rest of the evening cuddling and eating cookies.

* * *

><p>In house next door Haymitch heared the yes. He opened his bottle of vodka and drank and smiled mysteriously.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay this is my first fan fiction and of course it has to be Patniss. Okay sorry if my English is a little wobbly. Or any grammatical mistakes. And about the vodka. I just didn't think of any other drinks Haymitch would like. All the chars belong to Suzanne Collins. <strong>


End file.
